


Happy Halloween, Simon Snow!

by Magikenz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikenz/pseuds/Magikenz
Summary: Happy early Halloween! The gang is back together. Agatha is visiting from California and Micah has taken some time off school to see Penny. It's Halloween, and while the Penny won't allow Baz and Simon to trick or treat, she will allow them to hand out candy and carve pumpkins. All of these characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (I would also like to point out that I am American, so if anything is off about British things or whatever, I do apologize.)





	

I dig my scraper into the rhine of the pumpkin, carefully digging out the orange guts. I let the seeds and strings plop into the plastic bowl next to my hip, savoring the satisfying sound. On my right, Penny is painstakingly dragging her knife along lines of black marker as she carves her winning design. Naturally, she and Baz have turned pumpkin carving into a contest. The winner gets rights to the best spot on the couch for a month, the loser has to wash dishes. 

On my left, Baz is bent over his own pumpkin. His hair dangles around his face, escaping from the black beanie that is more of a fashion statement than a functional piece of clothing. His mouth is a hard line in his face as he concentrates on a particularly difficult curve. 

Micah is on the other side of Penny, still trying to find a design for his pumpkin on his phone. He shows Penny a spooky looking design, but she shakes her head. 

"Lame. Think bigger." She turns back to her own work. 

Directly in front of me, legs intertwined with each other like a pretzel, is Agatha Welbelove. Her white blond hair is a knot on her head, a hastily removed distraction. Her brows are lowered over her eyes as she gingerly removes pumpkin guts. Her nose wrinkles delicately. 

To say that it's weird to see her here after almost a year of not hearing from her would be an understatement. If she hadn't have visited that summer, she would have seemed like a ghost of a former life. An awol puzzle piece trying to fit itself into a board game. But since that week in July, we've tentatively started mending the relationship. She accepts Baz and I. When we told her, she looked stunned before bursting into nervous giggles. And then admitted that it made a lot of sense. 

Now she's shaking bright stringy things from her fingers and laughing at something Micah is saying. I tune into the conversation. 

"And I'm sitting at my desk when he comes by again," Micah says, trying to suppress his laughter enough to talk. "And he's  _still_ running. Just jogging through the office like he's running a four K. He's holding about a million things in his hands, too. And I can't help but thinking, dude. You're twenty three!" 

Agatha giggles. "There was a girl like that in my year in primary school. She was the weirdest one. Always used to chug chocolate milk at lunch until we thought she'd be sick." Her eyes sparkle. 

"There's one in every year," Penny mutters. 

I grin. It's been so long since we've all been in the same room together without something dire weighing on our shoulders. My tail flicks, tapping Baz's elbow accidentally in my excitement.

He snarls, "Simon if you mess up my carving I will encase you in glass like one of those butterflies that hangs on the wall." 

I raise my eyebrows. "That's a new one." 

He glances up, "I've been waiting to use it for a while." 

I laugh and peck him on the cheek, "You wouldn't put me in one of those things." 

"Try me." He's back to carving. 

"It would get too hot if I was in this sweater." I point at the white bats on my black turtleneck. "Not to mention these jeans." I tug at the seams of my trousers.

Baz's face turns pink. 

"Aaaand I'm going to cut you off right there my friend," Micah says to the relief of the girls. 

I grin at them all wickedly, stretching my wings slightly. A bowl of candy corn topples to the floor. 

"Simon!" Penny rushes to scoop them up as little claws scrape on the kitchen floor. She returns them to the table just in time for Cherry to come bounding around the corner. 

Since we got our little Corgi two years ago, she's become a well trained little lady. However, we still have to be careful where we eat. She'll consume anything that isn't anchored to the ground, including a pair of Baz's best dress shoes and one of Penny's favorite socks. 

Cherry barrels straight into my stomach, her bat costume's wings smacking me in the eye. Her stubby tail wags ferociously as she sniffs the pumpkin seeds. Agatha gently picks up the puppy before she can sample something, and laughs when she's immediately licked. 

"Lucy loves carrots," she says, talking about her own puppy and scratching Cherry under her chin. "Have you gotten Cherry doggie ice cream?" 

I shoot a glance at Baz's bent form. "I told him we should get her some, but he says it'll make her fat." 

"It will," he murmurs. 

Agatha shakes her head, making her bun wobble. "Health crazy mum." 

"Bad influencing grandmother." 

Micah raises his hands, "Okay, okay. There's no need for name calling you two." 

"Have you found a design yet," Agatha rounds on him. Amusement flickers in her eyes. 

He slumps a little. "No." 

"Indecisive male," she quips. 

Penny points her knife between the two of them. "Quiet, both of you! I need to concentrate." 

Agatha rolls her eyes and reties her bun. Cherry has rolled over in her lap, trying to get Agatha to scratch her belly. The girl obliges. 

Suddenly, Baz throws down his knife. His face is alight with a triumphant smile. "Finished!" 

We all move to get a look at what he's done, but he quickly blocks our view. 

"Nope. Not until all of you are finished." He grins, eyes dancing, and leans back against the bottom of the couch. 

Penelope groans, scowling down at her half finished masterpiece. 

I twist my lips to the left of my face, concentrating hard. About five minutes later, I drop my carving tool as well. "Done." I kiss the tips of my fingers like an Italian chef. "It's perfect." I settle the top back on the pumpkin just as Baz turns the carved bit towards the wall. I lean back against the couch with him, dropping my head onto his shoulder. My stomach rumbles. 

"I need food." 

Baz snorts. He knows better than to point out that we ate an hour ago. "Alright. I bought stuff to make cupcakes." 

I sit up quickly, knocking my head into his chin. "Let's go." I'm on my feet and pulling him to his before anyone else can make a move. I jerk him along behind me into the kitchen.

I hear Agatha say, "Same old Simon," before we round the corner. The cheerful sound of Cherry's claws following us just excites me even more. 

I make Baz put on his "kiss the cook" apron. It was a birthday gift from his sister because Baz is a genius in the kitchen. I settle on the counter, dangling my legs over the side and gaze at him expectantly. 

"Oh no," he says. He wags a finger at me as he reaches for the recipe book. "You are _not_ making me bake these all on my own." 

I nod, "Oh yes I am. Every time I help, I either mess them up or my wings knock something over. Don't you remember the Great Grease Fire of 2016?" Our walls were stained black for weeks because even _magic_ couldn't clean that mess. 

Baz frowns slightly. "Then you're on mixing duty." 

I hop off the counter, "Fine. But Penny won't be happy when we burn the house down again." 

He waves his hand dismissively and gathers the ingredients. Mixing duty means that I stand next to the Kitchen Aid and pour in the carefully measured vanilla, sugar, flour, and other such things. It's boring work, but he always lets me lick the spoon. Cherry snuffles around on the floor, hunting for accidentally dropped flour and icing sugar. 

Baz comes to stand next to me when we've put the cakes into the oven. I feel him staring at me. 

"What?" 

"You," he says. His voice is soft. I know what that means. 

He stands in front of me, hands on my thighs and quicksilver gaze still trained on my face. Sometimes I think he's trying to re-memorize every freckle, every tiny line. I look back at him, even though it's intense and I'm already getting hot. His mouth is curving into a smirk that I know so well, and I feel my cheeks redden. 

"Come here."  _Damn._

I don't have to go very far before his lips are on mine. I feel his grip tighten on my thighs, so I do my best to get my fingers tangled in his hair. He pulls away a moment later, listening to the commotion in the lounge. I frown at him and jerk him back by his jumper collar. He bites my neck and I groan, surprised and pleased at the same time. Usually I do the bitting. He smiles against my skin, and starts to work his way down...

"Honestly!" Penny's annoyed voice cuts the mood in half. 

Baz moves, turning towards her. He has a sheepish look on his face that mirrors mine. 

She's standing in the doorway with her hands on her rounded hips, tapping her foot at us. She shakes her flaming green hair out of her eyes, and wags a finger between us. "Honestly, can't you two keep your hands off one another for five minutes?" 

"With all things considered, Pen, I'd say we did pretty well tonight," I tell her. Her look makes me duck my head. 

She purses her lips. "Are the cakes done, yet?" 

Baz checks the timer. "Ten minutes." 

"Oh good, we can judge the contest while we wait." 

"We need to make icing," I point out.

She shakes her head, "Simon, you'll have plenty of time to snog your vampire after we judge the contest and hand out candy." 

I pout. Baz says, "She's right. The mood's gone anyway." 

Penny leads us back into the lounge where Agatha and Micah are waiting with sheepish grins on their faces. Baz glares at them as Penny clears her throat. "Alright on three, we turn our pumpkins around." 

We station ourselves behind our carvings. 

"One." 

We get a good grip. 

"Two." 

I throw a smirk at Micah. 

"Three!" 

Everyone twists their pumpkins as fast as they can. Micah's is a crude drawing of a witch on a broom. Agatha's is a Phantom of the Opera mask with a creepy half smile. Penny's is an epic recreation of Frankenstein's Monster. Baz's is an amazingly disgusting looking witch. 

Agatha cracks up and points at mine. "Simon Snow!" 

Penny and Micah join in the laughter as I smile down at mine. It's just two tiny round eyes and a little half-moon mouth in the enormous pumpkin. 

"Don't laugh at my masterpiece, you fool," I say in an amazing imitation of Baz's father. I glance over at my boyfriend and see that he's trying to keep a straight face. I elbow him, "C'mon. You like him right?" 

He shakes his head, "No. I do not." 

"Yeah, you do," I say. He smirks and looks away. 

Agatha throws a pillow at me. "You stupid git." 

I cover my pumpkin's ears. "Don't say that about Norman!" 

She giggles just as the doorbell rings and kids shout, "TIRCK OR TREAT!" 

"Oh no," I wail. "I'm not in costume yet!" 

"Simon you have wings and a tail what more do you need," Micah asks. 

"Go answer the door and then I'll show you." 

He roll his eyes, but pulls Penny to her feet and makes her follow him to the door. I motion for Baz to come to my room with me. 

When I show him his costume, he glowers. "No." 

"Come on!" 

"No." 

"Don't be a wimp. I'm going as this." I hold up a red morph suit and a dragon mask. 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"Fine, but you make breakfast for a week." 

"Deal, but I'm warning you, you'll regret that."

Looking pained, Baz changes into his eighteenth century style ruffled shirt and suit. He slicks his hair back and grows in his fangs. "Better?" He sounds like he's talking with his mouth full. I nod, grinning. He smirks at my wings and tail. 

When we emerge, Micah nods. "Perfect." Baz glares at him. 

Cherry bounces around our feet, nipping at my tail. Agatha comes out of Penny's room dressed as a hippie, naturally, and Penny magics herself into her witch costume. She magics Micah a hump and a bug eye. Now it's Baz's turn to smirk at Micah. 

For about three hours, we hand out candy. Baz disappears into the kitchen and returns two minutes later with cooled cupcakes and beautifully done icing. I bite into one, smearing my mask with black. When no one's looking, I let Cherry lick it off. Cherry is a hit with the children, sniffing at their costumes and licking a few of them. All of the parents really love her bat outfit. 

When it's all over with, Agatha has won the carving contest and we're left with a lot of sweets. We all collapse on the sofa together, and I lean my head on Baz's shoulder. 

"Let's watch a movie," Penny suggests from where she's cradled in Micah's arms. 

"Hocus Pocus," Agatha suggests. She slowly slides to a sitting position on the floor. 

Penny readies the movie. Baz magics us popcorn and hot chocolate, too tired to actually go make it the Normal way. Micah moves to the bean bag chair with a blanket. Agatha makes herself comfortable on a pallet of pillows, cushions, and blankets. Cherry joins her. I snuggle up to Baz with my head in his lap, and he immediately starts playing with my hair. 

"Happy Halloween, guys," Penny says as the opening credits start. She curls up next to Micah. 

I smile, closing my eyes. I know I won't make it all the way through this movie without a nap. "Happy Halloween." 


End file.
